Sabbotage Corruption Intelligence and Assassin
by MrSharp
Summary: ON HIATUS. Alex Rider never gets a break does he? Tricked onto yet another mission by Alan Blunt, Alex finds himself battling his nemesis once more. Only this time scorpia have their deadliest weapon, a gas capable of killing millions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Just to let you know this is my first story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **Thanks to my beta (and older sister) lilacBookstar. If you like Harry Potter and Sirius you should definetely check out her fics. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Anthony Horowitz's.

" Alex" Alan Bunt spoke in his usual stern and extremely peculiar voice.

Alex Rider was seated in a chair he knew all to well for his liking. Opposite him was the head of M16, a man he also knew all to well for his liking.

" What now?" Alex muttered. He had recently come back from his previous mission in Ark Angel and had only just been settling back into a normal school routine, when he had that dreaded phone call telling him to come back to headquarters. Alex had half a mind to refuse to attend the meeting, but decided against it, knowing M16 would somehow find a way to get what they wanted, whether he liked it or not.

"I brought you to the Royal and General Bank today, so that I could congratulate you on your mission at Ark Angel. You did well." Is that all Blunt could say. Well done. Alex was used to all this. He knew he was going to be another mission for him. Alan Blunt was the type of man who only called someone in when he needed to.

Alan Blunt continued, " Because of your good work, we are giving you a free months holiday to Paris were the French M16 will look after you. Do you want to go?"

Alex knew something was wrong. But he also knew he needed the rest. He was too tired to do anything and besides Jack would force him to go. So Alex made his decision and said yes.

Alan Blunt slid a first class ticket to Paris across the table.

" Your flight is leaving in 2 hours so you are going straight to the airport. And we have told your Jack Starburst person whatever she is called that you are leaving so don't worry. You will not need any luggage, as we will provide you with all the necessities you need.

"Were will I stay?" Alex said. He had hundreds of questions to ask but he didn't have the time.

" You shall see, you shall see" Alan muttered

So Alex got up and left hoping he had not just thrown himself into a trap.

**A/N: Do I need to say it REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I'd put 2 cahpters up together. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Jumbo Jet**

Alex boarded the British Airways jumbo jet safely and was nearly at Paris. He was idly watching the news which was commenting on how his favorite team Chelsea had just been relegated from the F.A cup after losing 9-0 at home. For the first time in a long time Alex smiled to himself. Alan Blunt may have finally given him a bit of peace and if he had chosen to remain back in London he wouldn't have even got to see his team play because they got themselves knocked out.

Then the Seatbelt lights flickered to life and the plane was about to land. The plane was about 1000 meters of the ground, when suddenly it began to jerk wildly, spinning of course. It was turning 180 degrees right and then left. Everything was all going wrong. Alex looked around; everyone was still in shock, holding on for dear life. The fat lady sitting next to Alex came tumbling at him, screaming into the boy's ear.

Alex had had a few piloting lessons, thanks to Ian Rider, but he ever flown anything this big. However it seemed to be his only hope. So he took of his seat belt and wished he had not agreed to this disaster holiday.

Alex stumbled to the front of the plane, cutting his torso on all the glass and first class plates. +

He entered the cockpit; he looked at the two pilots who seemed to be in shock and then at all the buttons. Which should I press Alex thought- the throttle or the engine ignition. Alex tried to remember what Fox had said to him when he was teaching Alex. Then it stuck Alex; you must slowly lower the throttle if the plane is out of control. Alex did just that, but they were low on fuel and he had lost the Airport.

This was when Alex heard a voice. It seemed to be very close and very far at the same time. Alex looked around, now desperate for help. That was when he saw an earpiece. He quickly picked it up and shouted into to it" Were the heck is the Airport."

The person on the other end replied" Turn a bearing of 67.22 degrees to the right altitude and then 0.22 degrees right and the Airport will be with in sight.

" I am a 14 year old boy, with a total of 2 years without school, make it simpler" Alex shouted back. He was now sweating right from his head to his feet.

" Ok, just travel forward and the turn about 45 degrees left. Alex did as he was told. He now had the plane in full control and was landing slowly. The plane slowly touched down on the runway. Alex quickly got out of the plane were a French man was waiting for him.

" Alex excellent work, that was just a test for a.." The man held out his hand and introduced himself. "Oh, sorry I am the head of the of the French M16 and I picked you to help me out on my latest mission. That was all just a test, the plane was not really going to crash; and all the passengers were from the M16. Yes; even the fat lady."

He had a stern but friendly voice. " Now are you ready? Come along now"

Alex was seething. He had half expected it. " Alan Blunt" was the last words Alex spoke as he left the airport.

**A/N: Same goes. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: What do you think? I own nothing. Zilch. 

**Chapter 3: Mission N.8**

"Alex Rider welcome to our headquarters. Probably one of the finest you shall ever see, full of activity. It has even got hidden compartments and gadgets. Beats Alan Blunt's any day. Oh, please do have a seat" Alex sat down and the Head of the French- Mr. Sharp- continued." Here's a gadget you'll love. I heard you were a Smithers' fan, a right chap he is" he spoke in his strong French accent as he leaned under the able to pick up something.

He brought to the table a small leather box. " The thing inside this box was actually designed by Smithers himself. You are going to be using for your latest mission, which I shall be telling you about in just a tick. Funny I said that because the thing inside this box actually goes tick, and sometimes tock. Can you guess?"

Alex didn't reply.

Mr. Sharp was some what a square man. He had a blank, square face which gave away nothing. Rather good for a man who has to keep secrets. He also had square rimless glasses and as for hair, he had none. Even his body was straight all the way the way down to his feet.

Mr. Sharp opened the box to reveal a stunning watch. It was awfully posh and plated with gold.

Sharp spoke "I know what you are thinking; smashing! But there is a lot more than just the 5 carat gold plating. Remember Alex it's a gadget. It has a timer like any other watch but only set the timer when extreme circumstances. When the timer reaches 0 it sets of large explosion that can knock down a four storey building and……………."

"Well, what if I don't want to go on your stupid mission? Do you think stupid Gadgets will change my mind? I don't even like the watch- it's not my style- I prefer sporty. And you could have got me killed in that stupid airplane of yours. I thought I had come here for a holiday, but it was a set up. It was all done on purpose. I'm sick and tired of being used all the time. I've had enough. I'm leaving." Alex had finally overcome the shock of the plane ride and realized that he was being forced into another mission. He got off the leather chair and marched to the door of the office.

Just as he was about to leave Mr. Sharp softly spoke "You wouldn't want to do that Alex. Scorpia are back".

Alex froze.

**A/N: Firstly thanks to my only reviewer Cherryblossonjen, I'll take into consideration what you said. And to everyone else who is enjoying this story- please, please, please review. It is my first story so I would love some feedback on how to improve. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. How many times!!

**Chapter 4: Mission impossible**

Alex sat down. His head was spinning and his body shivering. He knew he would be killed if he stepped out there with no-one protecting him.

Mr. Sharp continued "Scorpia have arrived in France and that is pretty much all we know. Our reports show us that they are planning to release a gas that will save the world from Global Warming. However Scorpia doing such a thing, it does not sound right and that's were we need you" Sharp looked at Alex through his non emotional eyes. He spoke in perfect English, with no trace of any French accent that might have made him more human. He continued "We want you to find out what they are actually doing here and try and stop them. In order to successfully do this we are going to put you in Zeljan Kurst's mansion. Kurst is a very, shall we say, careful man. He's not just going to let you wonder into his house. However in his carefulness he made one major mistake. In order to throw M16 off his tail, he organized a competition were you have to answer one simple question. (Complete this sentence: Global W)If you answer the question correctly, you are put in a hat where a winner shall be chosen. That winner will go and live in Kurst's mansion and will be able to see the gas itself. He even came to Blue Peter, still one of my favorite shows if I may say so. When I was a boy…"

Alex cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry branched a bit of topic there. Where were we…yes…M16 doctored the competition and made you the winner. However there is one question I would like to ask. Do you know anything about Global Warming Alex?"

Alex didn't answer for a couple of seconds. He was having difficulty figuring out the man in front of him. On one hand he was as cold, evil and manipulating as Alan Blunt, and yet at times he seemed almost human. A severely twisted human that is.

"Well, I did a bit of work on it in school…"

"Good, good. In that case we shall be flying you over to Bordeaux within a couple of hours."

To say Alex was seething would be an understatement. Who the hell did this man think he was? Scorpia or no Scorpia…giving him only a couple of hours was ridiculous. He spoke softly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Bordeaux? How am I supposed to see the Eiffel tower from Bordeaux? I did after all come here for a holiday."

Sharp continued as though there had been no interruption. "I should however inform you that Kurst is going by the false identity of Daniel Cosmo, an Englishman working in France. There will therefore be no need for you to speak French; though I trust for intelligence purposes you can?" The head of French M16 waited for no answer.

"Your name must also be changed; silly me for almost forgetting. You shall be called Alistair Hubbard. I know it is a geeky name but you should be proud of it because for two weeks you will be a geek."

He paused as though waiting for a response, but wasn't getting any from Alex. The teenager just scoffed.

"Due to your previous encounter with Scorpia, we shall have to disguise your appearance. Mrs.Fonday will be taking care of that. After this meeting we shall be going straight to the Airport. Kurst, or should I say Cosmo, is expecting you. But before that somebody has some more Gadgets for you" Sharp spoke and slid the watch across the table.

Alex entered the room fully expecting to find Smithers inside, however instead he found someone else.

"Hi, Alex how are you? Smithers has told me a lot about you, he says you are very skilled and………….Oh let me introduce myself, I am Smithers brother. Call me Smithers Junior. I work for Mr. Sharp and invent gadgets. He doesn't understand any of the gadgets I make. He really needs to sharpen his brain. So much for his name"

Alex shook Smithers Juniors hand. He had a firm grip, rather like Smithers himself. In fact he was nearly identical to Smithers, but he had smaller eyes and exceedingly fatter.

Smithers Junior seemed to have read Alex's mind "I am planning to go to weight watchers this weekend" he spoke in his friendly and deep voice. "Now Alex back to the point, I have got a few Gadgets to give you. Firstly, I have got a phone" Junior placed it in Alex's hand." It looks like a normal Motorola V38, but it is designed to bug any room with in a 30 meter distance. However you can only access the phone with a security pin. The code is 45687080. Now remember that!"

"Thanks "Alex said and placed the phone down next to his watch.

"Now finally I have got an Ipod. Now this one is cool! You can listen to you favorite music, when the batteries at the back are in. But when you take it out it will turn into a DNA remover. So if you have touched something that you shouldn't have and you don't want Scorpia to know. You use this machine and the DNA will be totally removed. Now, that's one my brother still hasn't thought of. Anyway look after yourself; my brother will be expecting to see you in England in one piece, or it will be my gadgets that get the blame."

Alex said thank you and left the room feeling a touch happier.

Night was falling over Southern France as Alex got of the plane. Ms Fonday had given Alex a total make over so that he could barely recognize himself in the mirror. He had been given glasses with fake lenses, his hair dyed black and his skin was, if possible, even paler than usual. He officially looked like, what Sharp had so affectionately called, a geek.

At the airport he was greeted by a hefty man, who introduced himself as Chris, Daniel's (or should I say Kurst's) chauffeur.

"Bonjour. Vous êtes Alex?"

"Oui," Alex was fluent in French, thanks to Ian Rider, but decided to dumb it down all the same.

Chris was silent while driving only grunting a couple of times when a driver nearly crashed into him. Chris had a broad face and dark green eyes. Alex arrived rather quickly to Kurst's mansion for his liking. If you could call it a house that is. It was more like a shopping mall! A châteaux, if he was going to keep up with French culture. You could fit 10 descent sized houses in there. Alex got out of the car as Chris silently led him to the front door. He pushed it open and let Alex step inside.

It was pitch black and Alex couldn't see a thing.

Suddenly, I voice croaked" Hello, my friend" and the lights flickered on.

**A/N: Hi! I know this is where the authors are meant to write notes, but as the beta I felt I should write this. My brother has asked me to thank his wonderful reivewers, you guys don't know how happy you make him. And to everybody else still reading up to the end of chapter 4, I'm begging you please review grovels at you feet LOL. It makes my brother so happy,and I really want him smile. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was back at school this week so all my time was being eaten up by lovely homework. Anyway it's here now. Read and enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How many more times do I need to say that?

**Chapter 5: Just the beginning**

Alex span around.

"Hello, hello" Daniel spoke in a rough, quiet voice. It sounded like a voice you would hear in a horror movie- deep and unpleasant. He wore a designer suit and one of the rarest diamond watches to go with it. However he could spend a millions of pounds but he wouldn't be able to hide the evil and hatred that was inside him.

He continued "How are you today? You must be very tired. I must show you around though. Follow me my young friend"

Daniel brushed past Alex, his tie flying into the teenager's face. Alex looked down and froze…

The disguise Mrs. Fonday had put on his face evidently hadn't quite set yet and had left a white blemish on Kurst's priceless Harrods tie. But Alex didn't care the hell about the tie, what he cared about was his cover.

Had Kurst noticed? If so had he blown his cover before he had even begun. Now it is true to say that Alex Rider doesn't like being used. However failing a mission so early on has a certain stigma attached to it. As much as Alex hated both Blunt and Sharp, he couldn't bring himself to admit defeat.

'Must run in the blood' he mused.

However if Kurst had noticed anything he made no mention of it to Alex. "Come on now…"

First he led Alex into a rest room, it was very big hardly surprising in a house of this size. And yes it was bigger than Smithers Junior.

Alex looked around. The room was amazing, it had a 50 inch plasma TV with surround sound. There was also a stunning leather sofa which massages your back.

Kurst led him out of the room before he had even had time to take his bearings and showed him round a few other rooms; including one which he was forbidden to go into. It had thicker windows than the rest of the house which was already triple glazed; so what must this room be, quadruple glazed? Somehow Alex knew this wasn't to keep Kurst warm and toasted. He kept this in mind as they walked on.

Kurst next stop was Alex's room." Your room shall be a pleasant one, my friend" Alex hated the way he said 'my friend' It sent a shiver up his spine and made his entire body tingle.

Kurst led Alex into his room. The teenager looked inside only to see someone already in there fiddling with some unknown object. Kurst looked shocked and ran up to this mystery person. He stared shouting to him in some language which Alex had never heard of.

Suddenly, out of the blue the two off them left. As he was leaving with this anonymous man Kurst whispered in Alex's ear. "Make yourself at home, my dear friend"

Alex took this as a key to enter and that is exactly what he did. The first thing he did was take of his new uncomfortable glasses.

Now he could see properly.

His room was a good size. It had a strong metal bed, an en suite bathroom and a 12 inch TV. Alex would have said it was rather generous, but not if you own a house this big.

Alex sat down on the bed, his head spinning. He thought about the powder, Kurst, the anonymous man...

It was many hours before the 14-year-old spy drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Night had fallen in France and the whole of the French MI6 were fast asleep. Apart from Smithers Junior, of course who kept falling of his king sized bed because he was too big!

Meanwhile in southern France Kurst slowly unlocked a rich wooden door and tip-toed in. He looked round……….

and froze.

**A/N: Ooooh cliffy. Want to find out what happens next? So REVIEW!!!!!! and I might just put the next chapter up quicker (hint hint). LOL. But seriously, what did you think. I'd love your feedback because this was the hardest chapter yet to write and I don't think it was one of my best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya. Sorry it's been so long. I've actually had this chapter done for about a week, but I've been waiting for my beta (a.k.a. my sister) to check it, but she's been really busy with mocks. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up quicketr though. **

**A big shout out to all my anonmous reviewers, who I haven't been able to reply personally to (that's you AD and Lexi if you are still reading this). Thanks particularly to Lexi, because you've reviewed this story chapter after chapter and your reviews are so witty and amusing that I can't help but look forward to them. Same goes for everyone else who has reviewed this story. I can't express in words how much it means to me. Now on with the story. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get over it

**Chapter 6:Secrets Unfold**

_2 hours earlier _

It was 2:30 am. Alex sat up in bed. The events of the past 24 hours flashed through his mind. He knew he had to react; and the earlier he did this the better. He slid out of bed and looked for a way out. He glanced at the door, and shook his head. Kurst wasn't totally stupid. He would have guarded nearly all the doors, if not all, even if he did think Alex was just a normal geeky boy. His next option was the windows. Alex tiptoed across his room to the most accessible window- in his en suite bathroom- so not to wake Kurst. Even in the half-light Alex could see that jumping out would be no easy task. But it was possible.

The teenager hesitated. He thought to himself, was he doing the right thing? Once he jumped out he would be in the center of one of the most dangerous man's garden. He may even be trapped out there if he didn't find a way to get inside. Kurst might even have armed guards outside. Was he making himself a scapegoat? But it was a risk he had to take. He clambered on to the toilet seat and opened the latch of the window. Alex was ready.

He jumped.

For a second his whole body seemed to stop working, it felt as if he were trying to grip on to something, but nothing was there. Then with a thud he landed. He wasn't ready; his ankle landed in an awkward position on its side and had taken nearly all his body wait as it slammed on to the paving. Alex winced in pain, and only just stopped himself from crying out loud.

He could do this. He'd survived a bullet wound for heaven's sake; a sprained ankle should be no problem. Alex hauled himself onto his feet, and gingerly tested his ankle. On his first attempt he nearly fell strait back to his absurd position on the pavement. However before long the teenager was stable on two feet and began limping round the mad millionaire's gardens, searching for anything…anything that may help him with his mission.

And today luck was on his side. Kurst, probably of the most careful people in the world, had left his lounge window open and his suit was hanging out. Actually one of Kurst's maids was drying his clothes late in the evening and had forgotten to close it. She would have 'disappeared' by tomorrow morning of course'. Alex limped to the window, stuck his hand through and carefully re-entered the house, being careful not to make the slightest noise. But just as he was crossing the lounge, his weak ankle gave way, and sent the teenager crashing onto the ground.

Alex froze. How soundproof were Kurst's rooms?

* * *

Meanwhile in Alex's bedroom Kurst had absolutely lost it. He knew it was rude to enter someone's room without permission; but he also knew that the geeky boy had left his bedroom. And he didn't like that one bit. Fuming, the member of Scorpia, turned on his heel and began making his way down the long corridor that would take his straight to the lounge, where a certain Alex Rider was currently getting back onto his feet.

When it appeared that no one had heard him, Alex got back to his feet. He had to get a move on if he wanted to see daylight again.

So he, left the lounge and began to set about fulfilling the reason he had come out here in the first place. To find the room which he had been forbidden to enter.

* * *

To say Kurst was getting angry would have been a major understatement. The criminal mastermind was absolutely livid. For one of the first times in his life he cursed the size of his house. The 'brat' could be anywhere. Then it hit Kurst. Where would be the first place troublesome, good-for-nothing teenagers would go? To the room he was forbidden to enter of course.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex had already found the place he was looking for he was looking for. Unsurprisingly it was locked.

Alex too was getting angry. No matter how hard he racked his brains there seemed to be no possible way of getting inside the room. He tried everything. Alex slammed the side of his head on the wall. He was angry, frustrated, tired and he wanted to give up.

He slammed his head a second time on the door; but this time the part of the teenagers glasses that wrapped around his ear slid off. Alex curiously stepped back. He tipped his glasses upside down and a small metal block with twists and turns fell out and into the palm of his hand. Alex had seen this kind of thing only once before- in Smithers office. Smithers had told him it was one of his latest gadgets and could open any type of door.

Alex smiled. However in all the excitement he didn't notice the curled up piece of paper also slip out of his glasses and slid away on the marble floor.

Alex hurriedly opened the door. The metal block seemed to open it with ease. He tip-toed inside. Luck was defiantly on his side. There was a whole barrel of files, which read 'SCORPIA', 'Gas No.459 TOP SECRET' and so on. With haste, Alex began to opened up the first file and slid out a piece of paper. It read ' This gas is a scorpia operation. It shall be released on the 13th February 2008 and is the first gas in its kind to……….

" Alex " a voice spoke behind him.

The teenager span around, and instantly realized his mistake.

**A/N: Bye for now. REVIEW ...pretty please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.** **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

**Chapter 7: Busted**

Two guards grabbed Alex from the wrist, their stubby fingers felt like quick sand on his skin. The teenager tried everything to slip away, but no matter what he had been though he was still a school kid and couldn't out wrestle two heavy weights.

He was dead.

Alex's body slammed onto the thick wooden back of the chair and one of the guard's knotted ropes round his hands and feet. He couldn't move, he couldn't think.

"So, M16's little boy are we. Never thought they would recruit a measly boy like you. Well, they are very, lets say, stupid". Kurst spoke grinning sickly. The guy was a proper maniac! He picked up the small piece of paper, which gave away Alex's identity. The paper, which Alex hadn't noticed as it came tumbling out of his glasses. The paper which could cost Alex his life.

He read it out loud

"_Dear Alex,_

_One of my gadgets_

_Smithers"_

And there was a small picture of Smithers and Alex standing next to each other smiling. When on Earth had that picture been taken? Alex had no time to ponder the question. Perhaps he could ask Smithers when he gets back to England…if he gets back to England.

Kurst stumbled up to his feet and held the paper in the air like a three year old that had just been invited to his best friends party." Well, we will find out if you are who I think you are in just a second. Timothy bring some soap, water and some make-up remover." The guard slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Alex shuddered, and knew instantly there was no sympathy in the man standing opposite him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Buckets of ice cold water dripped down face bringing with it Alex's disguise. The powder that Mrs.Fonday had given dripped down his face. Who would think water could be so cruel, it seemed even that was turning against him.

"Hello Alex Rider. I must admit I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while. The boy who defeated Julia Rothman. I suppose I should offer you my congrats. It is after all because of you that I am now head of Scorpia. Never liked the woman much myself. Just for that, Alex Rider, I might just make your death a little less painful." Kurst's voice suddenly deepened echoing around the room. " Then again, I often go back on my words."

Alex screamed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John Rider's son woke up. The first thing he felt was a sharp throbbing in his left leg. The teenager was momentarily dazed; he lay back down in his bed and looked around.

He was in a grand room, with a polished wooden bed and velvet curtains, which contrasted beautifully with the soft leather rocking chair swinging delicately, beckoning Alex in.

The scene in Alex's mind suddenly switched. He was back in the wooden chair of yesterday. Distracted by Kurst's speech Alex hadn't noticed one of the guards creeping towards him. The guard smashed a needle into Alex's left thigh. The teenager could just about visualize the thick red blood oozing out of his own body and dripping down onto the clean marble floor.

Alex blacked out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex heard footsteps. He quickly sprung up onto his feet, but the drug was still weighing down his every move. He key rattled in the lock and the door swung open.

It was one of Kurst's maids.

She spoke in a soft French accent and directed Alex into the dinning room where Kurst was waiting for him. The maid said he was planning to have an 'informal chat.' Somehow Alex doubted this.

"Hello, hello my good friend. How are you today? Would you like some egg and bacon? And maybe…

"Get on with it you psycho! I won't to know exactly what you're doing. So, don't try messing with me" Alex was angry. He had been through a lot and wasn't going to spend his time eating the finest bacon in an evil nutter's dining room

Kurst sat down and growled at Alex." Ok, I'll tell you everything. But I warn you, the quicker I tell you, the quicker you die."

Giving Alex a bloody-thirsty look in the eye. Kurst began " It all started on the 13th February 1983. Unlucky isn't it, kid. Scorpia were going to release a deadly gas, for there own pleasure, all over France and everyone would die. I was there on that very day and I was the one who was going to press the button and everyone in France would die; but somebody stopped me. His name was John Rider. A filthy spoilt brat who…

"Shut up about my dad you… " Alex screamed in rage.

" Don't interrupt! I got a gun in my right pocket. We wouldn't want a bullet through your pretty face would we?" Kurst spoke, still softly. " Your dad ruined everything. And now we are back with the same gas only 10 times more powerful and the whole world thinks I have invented a gas, which will save their lives. And this time the Riders aren't going to stop us. I'll make sure of that."

**A/N: So…what did you think? I need your help though before I can write the next chapter. Basically what I want to know is, who wants a flashback to Kurst's confrontation with John Rider. I'm not sure whether I should include it or not, but I'll do what the majority of people want. So if you have a strong opinion either way, pls let me know. **

**Cheers, **

**Mr Sharp **

**Oh, and….REVIEW! Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been a bit caught up with school work at the moment. Anyway I won't keep you any longer… so here comes the action. **

Disclaimer: Alex Rider never has been, or will be, mine. 

**Chapter 8: 24 hours**

Every second mattered; time was running out; every single person in the whole of France was about to die!

Kurst took a gun out of his right pocket and aimed it at the women standing opposite him. It was a K-999 reveller with a thick wooden shield and a large bullet hole. He wrapped this hands round the trigger and squeezed. The man gave his maid one more look in the eye. A look she will never forget.

10 blocks away a couple sat at in their dinning room eating their dinner silently. All of a sudden the birds scampered, the wind changed direction and they heard a bang followed by a bloodcurdling scream. The scream of Kurst's maid, caused just because she had left a window open. Her scream as she tumbled onto the marble floor clutching her wound with her bloody hand. Her last scream.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurst was seated in the back of his Rolls Royce as his chauffeur drove him to his destination were he would release the gas. He was on his way to Paris; more specifically to the Eiffel Tower. There was just 16 hours left until the release of the gas. This time he would succeed. No one could possibly prove him guilty. He had the perfect Alibi; and as for the Riders, they had stopped this same plan twenty years ago, there was no way they could stop him again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

20 minutes remained!

20 minutes and one pull of a lever until the whole of France would drop down dead. The gas will come flooding through the air conditioning, through the windows, through everywhere. Kurst was ready, making the final adjustments in his secret HQ. It was placed right in the centre of Paris yet no one thought anything of it. It just seemed like any old abandoned home.

Lunch hour.

Time was running out for John Rider. He had broken into the house with ease. He used his laser pen to burn through the peeling paint and the thick wooden frame of the door. But that was the easy part. Now he would have to climb up the stairs and into the room were the gas was held and then somehow stop Scorpia. Suddenly he didn't seem so chuffed about his braking in skills.

John Rider tiptoed his way up the unstable wooden stairs. One wrong move and he could easily get himself killed. Or more importantly; the whole of France.

10 minutes remained.

John had now reached the top of the stairs. He looked up to see a gun pressing on his forehead.

" Hello, my dear friend" Kurst murmured

John reacted quickly grabbing the man by the thigh and sending him crashing into a wall and for a split second knocking him unconscious. John Rider moved quickly, desperately he tried to open the door in which the gas was held. However…

It was locked.

" Where's the bloody key"" John screamed at Kurst.

Kurst pulled it out of this pocket and span it round his little finger then let it drop into the crack of the splintered wooden floor.

" Now you'll never be able to stop the gas, because if I don't pull the lever in exactly 5 minutes it will do it automatically!" Kurst let rip a mad laugh.

John was startled; for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do. He had no gadgets left, and the lazar pen was activated; only to be used once.

He turned around to see Kurst still winded from his earlier blow. John Rider suddenly knew exactly how to use this to his advantage. He gave him two full on head punches and then snatched the gun out of his weak hands.

He pulled the trigger at the door hoping for it to blast down the door. However….

It was empty.

2 minutes remained.

" Excuse me sir, sir" Kurst's chauffeur spoke patting him on the back trying to get him awake.

"Yes what do you want?" Kurst replied suddenly trying to act like he had never been asleep.

" You have arrived"

Kurst jumped out of the car eagerly and looked up to see the Eiffel tower towering up and sitting on top of it the deadly world killing gas. He moved forward his black leather shoes shinning in the sparkling sunlight. He looked forward to see the deadly red button, which was programmed to work with only his fingerprint. Kurst looked at his watch and smiled…

Just 2 hours 59 minutes remained.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alex was in a state of shock. He was bound together on a chair. There was a dead body next to him, which he blamed himself for. If he hadn't climbed through the open window which Kurst's-now dead- maid had left open, she would still be alive right now.

Oh, yes, and the whole of France was about to drop down dead any minute. How could he possibly forget?


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's been ages again.

**Only one review last chapter :( Some more for this one will make me update faster. HINT HINT. Anyways on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. What did you think?

**Chapter 9: Tick Tock**

2 hours 40 minutes remained.

Sweat dripped down Alex's forehead and his eyes narrowed in pain. The bindings across his body cut into his pale skin, drawing tiny beads of red. But there was no point feeling sorry for himself. He had to think and fast. Alex tried to free himself from the chair but even he knew he was wasting his time.

His dad was able to stop Scorpia. Couldn't he?

The teenager glanced at his wrist. His eyes fell upon the 5-caret gold plated Swiss movement watch. He remembered Junior's words ' _Set the timer and it will knock over a 4 story building'._ But that was too much power. All he needed was a small flame to burn the rope. Alex slowly pulled the watch off and observed it in his sweaty palm. He flipped the watch over in his hand and placed his fingertips on the steel backing. To his surprise it jumped up and out fell another note from Smithers.

_' May the force be in the dial. '_

John Rider's son thought about it for a couple of minute. Then it clicked. Alex pressed the timer button, which was set at 10 seconds and then turned the dial so it was facing 5. The amount he needed to make a small flame.

It was only a matter of seconds before the chunky gold device- want not for a better word- exploded. Springs and knobs flew into the air and a small fire erupted from the frame of the watch. Alex held it on the tips of his fingers and placed it near the rope. Instantly it began to eat it's way through the cord.

The teenager jumped up and grabbed the fire extinguisher off its rail, blowing the fire out with one expert movement.

Alex paused for a second, his eyes falling on the charred black remains of the once stunning gold watch. 'What a waste of a good watch' the teenager thought to himself briefly. He'd have to bring that up with Smithers Junior when he got back. 'If he got back' he added as an afterthought.

He was free but in one-way still trapped. There was a 13-hour drive to the Eiffel tower were the gas is said to be released and only...

...2 hours 15 minutes remained.

There was only one-way. Travelling by air was his only option.

Alex ran out into the back of the garden, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was still there. The helicopter he saw when he first came. The helicopter that will save the whole of France.

* * *

Alex knew roughly were he was going. I mean who couldn't see a huge tower sticking out in the middle of the sky. The helicopter was roughly the same -control wise that is- as the plane he flew to get himself landed in the mission on the first place. The teenager seethed at the memory of that day. But there wasn't time to dwell. Time was running out for the whole of France……….

* * *

Alex was now very close to the Eiffel tower. One the spot he decided it would be best to land in the park a couple of meters away, not so near all the commotion. Alex quickly pulled back on the lever bringing the vehicle down with a hard, bone-crushing thump. Lucky a few cuts and bruises is all that hurt Alex.

The teenager ran across the street colliding with an old couple and knocking out a salesman who was handing out leaflets for his brand new escargot dish. Suddenly Alex froze.

60 Minutes and Alex had reached the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
